powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lightbuster30/Charecter Sheet: Deren Malloy
Name: 'Derren Malloy *'Species: 'Human *'Allignment:' Chaotic Neutral, freelance power user, tends to cause trouble, serves only his Mistress, whom is an immortal with powers over the light, whom he owes an debt to, though over time his loyalties became true, to anyone else not his mistress, friends, nor family, he could betray them at any time. *'Personality: Serville Snarker around his mistres, tends to generally be unsuprised by most things, and displays an cunning wit both in his social, and working life. Can betray those he holds no true loyalty at any time simply because he feels like it.troublemaker, when not serving those near him, often being found beating up street thugs, or being chased by police. Tries to spare his opponenets in fights if at all possible, killing is an last resort, reserved only for when he has no choice, or enraged. In his fights he is cold, and mocking in an cruel way. Using his powers causes an change in heart as long as he uses them, and he becomesa an mixture of melchonic, and apathic, it comes from the connection to the power of the void his powers usitlise. When in his corrupted form, he loses an great deal of logic and reasoning, however he is at least still retaining enough intellect to differnciate friend and foe, if only barley. Increased aggression, bloodlust, and battle love in general in this mode. *'Appearance: '''Medium slim body type, short black hair, with the hair near the ears dropping midway through his neck in the form of an braid. In con jecture with his powers he tends to wear and black suit. *'Powers and Abilities: 'Darkness manipulation, ate the eien yami eien ysmi no mi, literally meaning Darkness Eternal. He claims that the one he ate is an superior far more powerful version of Blackbeards, which was an prototype, it has all the powers of blackbeards, while at the same time delving into the true aspects of darkness, iit uses darkness in 3 different categories, mental, physical, and conceptual/metaphysical '''Mental: '''This powerset focuses on illusions, and missguidance. by using darkness to cloud the minds of his opponents, with this Derren can enrage his targets into attacking each other by manipulating the darkness in their heads, make them his allies, cause them to flee in terror, and much more. He can also read their minds via darkness, and skry on others with it. Physical: This powerset focuses on the physical aspects of darkness, with this derren, can forcibly pull people, objects, and their powers in him, and reject them. He can Corrupt people , and himself into monstrocities that lose their capacity for tought. The darkness is also malleable, and can be manipulated into any shape. It is liquid by default, but can take on any of the stages of matter, and the in-betweens, it also has an energy mode, the energy mode feels cold,, and in combination with the heavy granity of the darkness both the energy and matter modes are capable of freezing people in place, through an combination of granity and extreame low temperatures. He can also bring back the dead by manipulating the darkness in the bodies of the dead, almost like puppets. Metaphysical: This is what occures when Derren combines his mental and physical powersets. He gaina an plethora of abilities, known to him. He can travel to the dead world, and revive the dead for real by bringing back their very souls, for even an soul has darkness in it. He can shroud himself in darkness and make himself invisible. He is described as not even having an presense to be sensed. People almost completely forget about him, as though he never existed. Few people are capable of resisting, the ones that are, ususally have god level senses, or at least ones that go beyond normal senses. Complete intang, is cossible by becoming the void. By Merging wit the void derrens body is completely destroyed, until he unfuses with it. There is no possible way to harm him, nor for him to cause harm (outside of him manipulating his darkness,which halds connections to the emptieness of the void) This is because he has no body to actually harm, what is scene is nothing more than an empty image of Derren, not even haki can harm him, for it works by harming the physical bodies of an logia, yet Derren in tis stage has no body to actually harm, even ghosts have an physical form of sorts, as their bodies, can interact with the world, even if in limited ways. He can also use telekniesis, on the atomic scale, by manipulating the shadows, and darkness cast by an object, and enter the mental plane itself. He can also use darknesses shapeshifitng powers on himself, and take on many forms, darkness, is capable of filling the "void" left by inuries and heal him, needes to be reduced to hundreds of chunks before the darkness cahnnot heal him, he can also shoroud them in darkness to ignore them. He can teleport at light speed via darkness (if youturn off an light, you would notice the darkness overtakes the light, as quickly as the light overtooks the darknesses. Tranbsport through the shadows, and enter an shadow world hidden in the shadows where everything is twisted and reversed. *'Physi,cal abilities: 'Generated 61 exatons of tnt (destroyed/vaped and block of granite 1000 km wide), while fighting at 2% of his full base mode power. His corrupted mode increased power 100fold in exchange for loss of thought proccesses. Fast enough to cross 300 meters at full power in the length of oine micro-second in base at full power. Has high endurance, enough to ingore deep laceration to the stomach, and part of his chest, and continue fightning without taking note of it until after the fight. Corruption, and darkness regen, and injurie clouding can seriously increase his endurance. His physical durability is muc pooerer, described as 1/10 as strong as his striking power. *'Hakio: '''Strong user of Kenbusoshoku, capable of reading thoughts, and sensing for hundreds of kilometers, can sense individual atoms. poorley versed, in the armament haki, not even capable of using the black armor variant, though he is tettering on the edge. Knows basic Haso haki. Category:Blog posts